Único
by CrewTing823
Summary: A causa de un accidente en clase de pociones, Harry es capaz de leer los pensamientos de la gente. Y bueno, los pensamientos de Draco son únicos, extraños, pero únicos. HARCO
1. Chapter 1

Harry se quejó en voz baja cuando Hermione golpeo su hombro, solo por haberle lanzado una sonrisa a una chica de Gryffindor que se encontraba en la fila frente a él. No entendía que tenía de malo sonreírle a alguien que gustaba de ti, porque se notaba a kilómetros que aquella chica estaba loca por él.

\- No des ilusiones, Harry. – regaño Hermione en voz baja, tratando de que el profesor Snape no le escuchara.

\- No lo hago, Mione. – exclamó con el mismo tono de voz que la chica a su lado – Si me gusta, me gusta, si no, entonces no le daría este tipo de ilusiones.

\- En ese caso te estas basando en las apariencias. – afirmo la castaña de cabello ondulado – Porque nunca te he visto hablar con esa chica.

En ese punto, Harry decidió no contestar nada, porque tampoco quería comenzar una pelea con la chica, como últimamente ocurría, pues luego de la guerra, él había decidido comenzar a disfrutar de su último año. Eso significaba buscar a alguna chica cada noche para pasarla bien, para luego dejarlas solas, sin mirarlas siquiera, tratando de alejarse de ellas, hiso lo mismo con Ginny, y termino en una gran pelea con ella.

Ron había estado resentido con él un tiempo, pero luego de que se enterara de que Ginny también le había hecho lo mismo a muchos otros chicos, dejándolos luego de una noche, había decidido perdonar a Harry y comenzar aquella amistad que tanto tiempo tuvieron.

A Hermione, sin embargo, no le gustaba mucho como su amigo trataba a las mujeres, había pensado que luego de la guerra todo estaría bien, que podrían ser unos adolescentes normales, que Harry se quedaría con Ginny como según este había deseado desde sexto año, pero no había resultado así.

Aunque se alegraba de poder estar con Ron en pareja, el pelirrojo era el único que siempre le decía que soportara un poco más y que no se alejara de Harry, que con el tiempo seguramente cambiaría, que sería el mismo de antes.

\- Solo hasta que el año termine, Mione. – le había pedido casi en una súplica el pelirrojo, y luego de pensarlo durante unos minutos, había aceptado.

Si Harry no cambiaba luego de que el año terminara, lo sentiría mucho, pero no podía quedarse a ver como su amigo le destrozaba el corazón a cada chica que lo amara de verdad.

Luego de lo que parecieron horas, Harry se dio cuenta de que solo faltaba medía hora para que la clase terminara. Miró rápidamente la poción que se encontraba haciendo, sin embargo, y a diferencia de la de Hermione, que tenía un color celeste claro, como debía verse en verdad la poción, ya suya era de un azul demasiado oscuro.

Frunció el ceño y levanto la mirada unos segundos hacia donde se encontraba Snape, antes de volver su atención a su libro. No supo en que momento sucedió, pero estaba tan concentrado en leer que era lo que estaba haciendo mal con su poción, que no vio el momento en que Neville caminaba hacia al frente de su mesa con muchos ingredientes cargando en sus brazos, ni el momento en el que este tropezaba contra la pata de la mesa y caía al suelo, haciendo volar los ingredientes por el aire.

Hermione enseguida se hecho hacia un costado cuando vio a uno de los ingredientes caer sobre la poción de Harry, en el momento justo en el que este pronunciaba el hechizo que le faltaba para que la poción fuera la correcta.

Mientras Snape, que había estado mirando la poción de Draco Malfoy, giró la cabeza hacia donde ocurría aquel caos, con una expresión resignada en su rostro.

Escucho la risa de Draco, diciendo por lo bajo algo sobre el Efecto Mariposa, luego de que el caldero de Potter explotara y cayera sobre este un líquido negro y espeso, dejándolo inconsciente al instante.

 **-…-**

 _"_ _¿Estará bien?"_

Harry frunció el ceño, sin abrir los ojos. Tenía tanto sueño que podría dormir dos días seguidos.

 _"_ _¡Se ha movido! ¡Quizá se despierte pronto!"_

¿Esa que hablaba era Hermione? ¡Era tan molesta! Muchas veces le había dicho que no se metiera a la habitación de los chicos, que era molesto y un poco incómodo, sobre todo porque él dormía siempre en calzoncillos.

 _Bueno, no hay que culpar a Neville, es un poco torpe._

Ese definitivamente era Ron, Harry no podía creerlo. ¿Se habían atrevido a dormir juntos? ¿Otra vez? Se removió incómodo, antes de que muchos recuerdos vinieran a su cabeza.

 _¡La poción!_

Al instante de pensar en aquello, se impulsó hacia arriba, hasta quedar sentado en la camilla de la enfermería, sin embargo, su frente dio contra otra y tuvo que volver a recostarse, quejándose en voz alta.

\- ¡Compañero, eso ha dolido! – escucho la voz de Ron y abrió los ojos, mirando al pelirrojo alto frotar la palma de su mano derecha contra su frente roja.

 _"_ _¡Como duele!"_

Frunció el ceño, y miró a su alrededor, tratando de buscar a quien había dicho aquello, a pesar de tener la voz de Ron.

 _"_ _Pobre, mi Ron, no debo reírme, tengo que fijarme si se encuentra bien"_

La voz de Hermione llamo su voz, haciendo que la mirase largamente, viendo como esta se acercaba a su novio y revisaba su frente mientras le sonreía con pena.

¡Pero Hermione no había abierto la boca!

\- ¿Hermione? – preguntó un poco desorientado.

Su amiga dejo de lado a Ron, para mirar a Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿No te duele nada? – quiso saber, sentándose en el borde de la camilla en la que se encontraba su amigo.

El castaño se quejó, a decir verdad, su cabeza dolía a horrores.

\- Mi cabeza duele. – exclamó sentándose.

 _"_ _Con el golpe que nos hemos dado, claro que le dolerá"_ la voz de Ron había sonado divertida, por lo cual le miró con enfado fingido.

\- No es por el golpe, Ron. – murmuró y vio como el pelirrojo abría sorprendido los ojos, antes de arrugar el ceño.

Hermione miró preocupada a su amigo, pues Ron no había abierto la boca en ningún momento.

 _"_ _¿Tendré que llamar a Madame Pomfrey?"_

\- No hace falta, Mione, me encuentro bien, solo con dolor de cabeza. – respondió Harry a la voz de la chica.

Ron hizo una mueca y toco la frente de su amigo solo por si acaso, mientras que Hermione abría la boca unos segundos, antes de volver a cerrarla y fruncir el ceño.

Tuvo una idea, aunque descabellada, y mirando a Ron, este le asintió, sabiendo lo que su novia pensaba.

 _"_ _¿Harry?"_ pensó mordiéndose los labios.

\- ¿Mmm...? ¿Qué sucede, Mione? – preguntó mirando a la chica, al tiempo en que Ron alejaba la mano de su frente aun un poco adolorida.

Esta vez, la bruja abrió la boca sorprendida, antes de comenzar a boquear, ponerse de pie y salir corriendo, buscando a Madame Pomfrey, que había estado fuera de la enfermería hablando con Draco Malfoy, a quien le había explotado su propio caldero al reírse de Potter, aunque él solo tenía un cambio menor.

Su cabello, rubio platinado, había estado creciendo desde hacía más de dos horas, con alarmante velocidad, hasta quedar arrastrado por el suelo. Madame Pomfrey había tratado de cortárselo, pero mientras más intentaba, más crecía, así que simplemente se lo ato en una trenza, quedando a la altura de sus tobillos, para que no se arrastrara en el suelo y se ensuciara.

Draco había estado exclamando mil y un improperios hacia todo el mundo, pero sobre todo hacia Potter, sin embargo, al final y luego de ver que el Gryffindor no había despertado, se despidió de Madame Pomfrey a la fuerza, pues esta quería que se quedara hasta que encontraran solución, pero el rubio había alegado que no le gustaba la enfermería y había salido corriendo minutos antes de que Potter despertara.

\- ¡Madame Pomfrey! – gritó Hermione aturdiendo a Harry por unos segundos.

 _"_ _Tengo que hablar con Severus sobre el comportamiento de ese chico."_ Escucho Harry y frunció el ceño, ¿Por quién lo decía Madame Pomfrey? ¿Acaso era por él? Además, no tenía por qué hablar tan alto, estaba aturdiéndole.

 _"_ _Dicen que Harry está en la enfermería inconsciente, ojalá no le suceda nada"_

Asustado, Harry busco con la mirada aquella voz de chica, sin embargo, no encontró por ningún lado a ninguna otra más que Hermione y Madame Pomfrey.

\- Creo que la poción afectó a Harry, Madame Pomfrey. – escucho proveniente de Hermione, aunque Harry se preguntó cómo era posible, si se encontraban lejos de Ron y él.

 _"_ _Como odio a Jade, una maldita Slytherin en uniforme de Hufflepuff, ¿Qué pensó el Sombrero Seleccionador al enviarla a nuestra casa? Seguramente nada."_ Se quejó otra voz.

En ese punto, Harry se puso en pie y miró hacia la salida de la enfermería.

 _"_ _Todo el tiempo de mal humor"_ otra voz refunfuño _"_ _Que se joda, no me importe que odie tanto a Jade, es mi amiga"_

La voz dejo de oírse, para luego escucharse otra.

 _"_ _¡Argh, maldito pelo! Matare a Blase"_ Esa voz... esa era la voz de Malfoy.

\- ¿Harry? – llamó Ron preocupado al verlo caminar apresurado hacia la salida de la enfermería.

\- No se callan... - susurró por lo bajo, sintiendo una gran punzada en su cabeza a medida que se acercaba a la puerta.

 _"_ _A lo mucho y le doy con una escoba, mira que pegarme chicle solo porque le dio la maldita gana, y Theo, ese maldito que ni siquiera dice nada, se ríe en mi cara con Pansy. Ya veran cuando les dé con la escoba también."_

\- Basta... - exclamó bajito, deteniéndose a medio camino.

 _"_ _¡Wow, Malfoy tiene el pelo con algo verde!"_ otra voz se interpuso otra voz masculina.

 _"_ _Parece una nena"_

 _"_ _¿Y a ese que le paso?"_

Se dejó caer al suelo ante la sorpresa de Ron, Hermione y la preocupación de Pomfrey, que casi al instante se le acerco con paso rápido.

\- ¡Mi cabeza no deja de punzar! – gritó golpeando su cabeza con el dorso de la mano.

 _"_ _¡Oh, no, es Jade Gundersen!"_ exclamó alguien.

 _"_ _¡Ese es Malfoy!"_ la voz femenina había sonado alegre y un poco gruesa.

 _"_ _¡Ugh, Jade Gundersen!"_ la voz de Malfoy se volvió a escuchar, antes de que la puerta de la enfermería se abriera, dando paso al rubio con una gran cabellera arrastrándose por el suelo, despeinada y siendo pisada por los pies de una chica con uniforme Hufflepuff y cabello verde.

Malfoy dejó su expresión de asco de lado al verle en el suelo de rodillas, con lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas y sosteniéndose el cabello con fuerza.

 _"_ _¿Se habrá vuelto loco ya?"_ escucho nuevamente, y se dio cuenta de que Malfoy no movía la boca en ningún momento, pero que, sin embargo, seguía escuchando su voz, diciendo miles de cosas al mismo tiempo y a una velocidad alarmante.

Mordió su labio inferior y sin poder evitarlo, sintió como volvía a caer en la inconsciencia.


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicado a todas aquellas personas que leyeron, pero sobre todo a **CarissaW** , **Rebe Marauder** y **YoonMin4ever** 3 me encanta que les guste.

Harry miró fijamente como la nieve caía desde la ventana de la habitación de Gryffindor, con una manta tapándole desde los hombros y una taza de café en su mano, que le había pedido a Dobby hacia unos minutos.

\- ¿Estas bien, compañero? – preguntó Ron, mirándole preocupado.

 _"_ _Se ve muy mal"_ escucho entonces, y Harry frunció el ceño.

\- Si dejamos de lado el hecho de que ahora puedo escuchar cada pensamiento de cada persona y que tengo que tomar una maldita poción para poder por lo menos controlarlo un poco. Si, Ron, estoy perfectamente bien, tan así que estoy saltando de alegría.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca al tiempo en que se encogía de hombros y se ponía en pie, para salir de la habitación enfadado. Suspirando, Harry hizo desaparecer la taza de café, y sosteniendo la manta con ambas manos, camino hacia su cama, donde dejo allí con lo que se tapaba y tomando su mochila, se la puso, pues a pesar de ser sábado, tenía muchas cosas importantes allí como para dejarla en la habitación.

Quizá más adelante podría necesitar algo con urgencia, como la capa de invisibilidad o el mapa del merodeador.

Y la poción, como olvidarla.

Por suerte, luego de que se enteraran de los efectos de la poción, la Directora McGonagall había decidido guardar todo en secreto, entre los profesores y los dos amigos de Harry, solo hasta que Severus pudiera buscar algo que le quitara aquella nueva y tentadora habilidad.

Para Harry era una suerte que por lo menos tuviera aquella poción, a pesar del mal gusto que tenía. Por lo menos ahora no escuchaba los pensamientos de todas las personas a su alrededor, sino que al mirarlas solo podría hacerlo. Aunque a veces uno que otro pensamiento se salía de su camino hasta llegar a su cabeza.

Bebió un trago de la poción aquella y luego salió a caminar por cualquier lado, con tal de no estar cerca de sus compañeros. Necesitaba estar lejos de ellos un tiempo. Por suerte, debajo del buzo negro que llevaba tenía una camisa de color Beige, así que no tenía tanto frío, también gracias al pantalón oscuro, y aunque nada hacía juego con sus zapatillas rojas y viejas, no le importaba.

Su cabello castaño, tan desordenado como siempre, se movía cada vez que el viento soplaba, adentrándose entre los pasillos del viejo castillo y haciendo temblar a más de un estudiante. El cielo estaba lleno de nubes grises cargadas de agua, que en cualquier momento soltarían una gran tormenta, haciéndoles imposibles a los alumnos salir hacia los grandes terrenos de Hogwarts.

Estaba tan concentrado en mirar al suelo, que no se detuvo de su caminata hasta chocar contra otra persona, levanto la mirada y se encontró con una chica de Slytherin, de cabellera negra, piel blanca y ojos celestes, con grandes pechos y caderas.

 _"_ _Vaya, es Harry Potter"_ pensó la chica y dándole una sonrisa provocativa, se hizo a un lado y siguió su camino, Harry se giró a mirarla como un idiota y la chica pareció darse cuenta, porque pensó con diversión: "Como dijeron, es tan fácil de impresionar."

Frunciendo el ceño, sacudió la cabeza y suspiró, pero antes de girarse a seguir su camino, vio a Draco Malfoy recargado en el alfeizar de una ventana, mirando distraídamente el enorme terreno. Con curiosidad, se dio cuenta de todo el cabello que llevaba, y si Harry hubiera estado de humor, se hubiera reído al verle la enorme trenza. "… pero entonces no tendría gracia." La voz le llego rápidamente.

A pesar de lo molesto que podía ser el escuchar pensamientos, también era un poco ventajoso, teniendo en cuenta de que se acercaban los EXTASIS y eso le daría una ventaja, aunque McGonagall había dicho que esperaba que la poción estuviera echa antes de que estos comenzaran.

 _"_ _Aunque teniendo en cuenta de que somos todos retrasados mentales que aún no han podido ir a Marte, supongo que no."_ Harry arqueo una de sus cejas y se mordió el labio inferior _"Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Qué pasaría si el negro en verdad se llama blanco y el blanco negro?" "¡¿Y si las vacas en verdad se llaman toros y los toros, vacas?! ¿O qué tal si la lapicera en verdad se llama lápiz y el lápiz lapicera?"_

El Gryffindor sintió una punzada molesta en su cabeza, sin embargo, no dejo de mirar al rubio, que, hacia muecas bastante expresivas, _"¿Qué tal si todo el mundo está mal? ¿Y si los chicos en verdad se les dice chicas y a las chicas chicos? ¿Y si a las naranjas se les dice mandarinas y a las mandarinas naranjas?... no… teniendo en cuenta de que los colores serían al revés, supongo que el naranja en verdad se llama azul, así que las mandarinas se les debería llamar azul en vez de naranja, y dejando eso de lado, ¿Acaso llamaron a la naranja naranja por el color naranja? Aunque en verdad es azul, pero como estoy dejando de lado eso, entonces debería pensarlo como naranja a pesar de que el naranja es azul, entonces…"_

La cabeza de Harry dolió aún más y apretó los dientes, realmente adolorido.

\- ¡Detente, Malfoy! – gritó sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

El rubio, sobresaltado, lo miró un poco confundido, antes de fruncir el ceño.

\- ¿Y a ti que te sucede, Cara rajada? – exclamó, con voz enojada.

 _"_ _Pero si le digo Cara rajada, ¿No tendría que tener la cara rajada? Porque su cicatriz es como un trueno, así que debería decirle algo como: 'Cara de trueno', pero entonces sonaría raro y ya no sería lo mismo. No daría tanta gracia como antes, aunque debería de pensarlo más. Pero, ahora, dejando eso de lado, el cabello de Potter es un marrón oscuro, ¿Entonces que sería lo contrario a marrón? Veamos, si Naranja es Azul y Rojo es verde, además de que amarrillo en verdad es violeta, ¿Cuál quedaría para Marrón? Bueno, entonces si no lo sé, le podría como nombre…"_

\- ¿Puedes dejar de pensar un momento? ¡Estas molestándome! – contesto furioso.

 _"_ _Este se volvió loco…"_

\- Potter, no me hables. – murmuró Malfoy con el ceño aun fruncido y apretando los puños.

 _"_ _Es mejor mantenerse alejado de los locos, quizá se convierta en un sádico como Bellatrix, aunque ella era una sádica divertida, sobre todo cuando hacia esa extraña expresión cuando se quedaba embobada al mirar al señor oscuro. Ah, como extraño a los Mortifagos, quizá deba escribir lo bueno que fueron siendo malos."_

Harry hizo una mueca, ¿Acaso Malfoy acababa de pensar lo que él había escuchado? ¿Extrañar a los Mortifagos?

 _"_ _Quizá el libro, o el primer libro se llame algo así como: 'Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal' y padre saldría siendo tan malo, y yo, como alguien muy malo también. El hijo malo del padre malo. Que buena esa, tengo que pedirle ayuda a Blase con ese libro. Quizá le haga escribir el segundo a él y el tercero y cuarto a Pansy y Theo."_

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido Harry, mientras le veía darle la espalda y alejarse de él.

 _"_ _Si, el segundo se llamaría: 'Harry Potter y la cámara secreta' y Blase lo tendrá que escribir, luego me iré al mundo Muggle y hare que todos me amen."_ Alcanzo a escuchar Harry, antes de que Malfoy doblara por otro pasillo y desapareciera.

El dolor de cabeza desapareció casi al instante en el que Malfoy desapareció, y Harry aspiro una gran bocanada de aire, antes de gritar por todo lo alto:

\- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA FUE ESO?!

 _-…-_

Ron y Harry trataban de aguantar la risa sin éxito, mientras que Hermione sentada frente a ellos trataba de no reír al escuchar todo lo que su amigo castaño decía.

\- La Directora McGonagall acaba de pensar en Snape como guapo. – repitió Ron por lo bajo, tratando de que sus demás compañeros no los escucharan hablar entre ellos, aunque era un poco difícil teniendo en cuenta que estaban en el Gran Comedor.

\- Si, y Snape ha estado pensado todo el tiempo en pociones y formas de sacarnos puntos. – exclamó ahora un poco enfadado el castaño, mirando fijamente al profesor de pociones, quien, al sentir su mirada sobre él, apretó los dientes furioso, sabiendo que estaba escuchando lo que él pensaba.

 _"_ _Sigue así, Potter, y muy pronto tu casa quedara sin puntos."_

Harry desvió la mirada rápidamente.

\- Mierda, me ha descubierto. – se quejó.

Ron refunfuño por lo bajo, y entonces miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, antes de sonreírle a Harry.

\- Dime que es lo que piensa el maldito del hurón, Harry. – habló llamando la atención de su amigo, quien abrió la boca unos segundos, antes de mirar al rubio, que estaba sentado en silenció, mirando fijamente su plato con salchichas y algo rojo y espeso sobre estas.

Entonces, pudo oír su voz, suave y tranquilizadora, parecía tararear al principió una melodía triste, antes de que Zabini le susurra algo en lo que distinguió, era italiano.

Draco le sonrío y volvió su atención a su desayuno, suspirando antes de morder una de sus salchichas.

 _"_ _Bueno, Blase tiene razón, pero igual yo siempre ore por la eternidad."_

Le escucho repentinamente, para luego verlo levantar la mirada y observarle a él fijamente, un poco sorprendido de que lo estuviera viendo _"Aunque no creo, la eternidad es imposible, supongo que el castigo por vivir es la muerte."_

 _"_ _Yo… quería ver por lo menos la miserable vida de Potter …"_

Frunciendo el ceño, Harry lo vio volver a bajar la mirada y concentrarse en su comida.

\- ¿Harry? – llamó Ron mirándole preocupado.

\- Malfoy acaba de pensar que quiere ver lo miserable de mi vida. – gruño apuñalando su salchicha – ya vera, vera lo miserable que le hare yo su vida.

Volvió a mirar a Malfoy una vez más, que mordía distraídamente una salchicha mientras miraba el techo encantado del Gran Comedor con gran concentración, seguramente ante las estrellas que estas mostraban.

 _"_ _Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que preguntarle a Theo cuando lloverán estrellas."_

\- ¿Llover estrellas? – preguntó Harry en voz alta, mirando a Hermione interesado - ¿Sabes qué es eso?

Hermione lo pensó detenidamente.

\- No, yo solo conozco la lluvia de meteoritos.

-Ah… - Harry miró por última vez al rubio, antes de ponerse en pie y despedirse de sus amigos, para salir del Gran Comedor y dar unas cuantas vueltas por los pasillos. Estaba aburrido y necesitaba distraerse.

A la distancia distinguió a la Slytherin con la que había chocado aquella mañana, ella le miraba con una sonrisa, y Harry no pudo evitar corresponderle, al tiempo en el que se le acercaba. Vaya que tenía suerte de tener a toda chica que quisiera.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Blase, Theo, ¿Qué tienen de divertido las chicas? – preguntó Draco, peinando su cabello algo distraído, mientras que Pansy peinaba las puntas sentada en el suelo.

Blase y Theo se miraron unos segundos, antes de contestar:

\- Pues, las chicas sirven para un polvo. – habló Theo, recibiendo un golpe de Pansy.

\- O dos. – le siguió Blase divertido, siendo golpeado también por su novia.

Theo se dio cuenta de lo distraído que Draco estaba, y dejando la tontería de lado, les hizo unas señas a sus amigos, avisándole del estado del rubio.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Draco? – llamó Blase preocupado, sentado a un lado de Theo en la cama de Draco, mientras que este último estaba en la cama de Theo sentado, con Pansy a sus pies.

La habitación era de Theo, Blase y Draco, pero cada vez que Pansy se adentraba a esta, ponían un hechizo para insonorizar la habitación y otro para que avisara si alguien se acercaba.

\- ¿Hay algún chico que te interese? – quiso saber Theo.

Draco reacciono mirando al chico pelinegro, mientras ladeaba un poco la cabeza.

Era cierto, ellos eran los únicos que sabían de la orientación del rubio, no le reclamaban ni nada, siempre le aceptaron como era. A pesar de que en el mundo mágico no era muy bien visto el querer a alguien de tu mismo género.

Cuando Draco tenía apenas once años, descubrió que a un Hufflepuff de sexto año lo molestaban por ser abiertamente gay. Él recuerda claramente, como se había acercado por primera vez al chico, había estado en la Torre de Astronomía, sentado al borde del alfeizar de una ventana, mirando fijamente a las estrellas y en cuanto le vio entrar, le miró un poco entre asustado y sorprendido de que lo descubrieran a media noche.

Le había visto con lágrimas, le extendió un pañuelo y luego le sonrío, hablaron toda la noche, hasta que comenzó a amanecer y decidieron regresar a sus casas sin que nadie les descubriera en el camino.

Pronto comenzaron a encontrarse todas las noches, hasta que el chico se había vuelto alguien importante en su vida, no le interesaba en lo más mínimo que fuera un Hufflepuff o un sangre sucia, solo sabía que no lo quería perder por nada del mundo.

Sin embargo, la misma noche en la que Potter había sido encontrado con la piedra filosofal luego de pelear contra Voldemort, esa misma noche, Draco se había juntado con Connor, el nombre del chico Hufflepuff, sin embargo, este había evitado que el rubio se quedara con él hasta el amanecer, e hizo que se fuera a su sala común, despidiéndose con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

Al día siguiente, luego de preguntarle a uno de los pocos amigos de Connor, descubrió que el chico se había suicidado. A nadie le importo su muerte, demasiado ocupados felicitando a Potter por haber protegido la piedra filosofal y evitado que el Señor Oscuro volviera, como para interesarles la muerte de Connor.

Y ese mismo día, luego de enterarse de la muerte de Connor y ver que a nadie le importaba por culpa de Potter, decidió hacerle la vida imposible al castaño. Se lo juro, y también se juró visitar todos los días la torre de Astronomía, mirar a las estrellas como siempre la miraba con Connor.

\- Creo que hay alguien que me interesa… - murmuró por fin, luego de unos interminables minutos.

Theo miró a sus amigos con preocupación, antes de levantarse y sentarse a un lado de Draco.

\- ¿Quién es Draco? – preguntó una vez más.

\- Creo que Potter. – contesto como si nada, sin importarle la mirada sorprendida de sus tres amigos – por eso pregunto, ¿Qué tiene de bueno estar con una chica? Potter se la pasa con ellas, una tras otra… no le encuentro lo bueno.

Blase suspiro, siendo el primero en salir del shock.

\- Draco, ¿Por qué tienes que tener tanta mala suerte? – preguntó por lo bajo, pero lo suficiente alto como para que su amigo le escuchara.

\- Descuiden, chicos, no tengo pensado estar con él, sobre todo si sé que… - Blase le interrumpió.

\- No, Draco, sabiendo eso tendrías que darte la oportunidad de estar con alguien.

Theo asintió.

\- Es cierto, no entiendo porque te esfuerzas tanto en no encariñarte con alguien o enamorarte de alguien, sabiendo que no tienes tanto…

Pansy se puso en pie interrumpiendo a Theo, mirando hacia la puerta.

\- Alguien se acerca. – exclamó.

Draco suspiró y les sonrío a sus amigos.

\- Son muy divertidos, chicos, pero se acabaron las bromas. – dijo – Draco Malfoy siempre estará solo, y solo morirá. Además, ¿Acaso creen que tendría oportunidad con Potter? Harry-Heterosexual- mujeriego-Potter, por favor.

\- Draco…

\- No Blase, no me interesa nada de lo que ustedes piensen, aunque suene mala la manera en la que lo digo, pero, sinceramente, ¿No les cansa estar preocupándose por esas tonterías? Gente muere todos los días, incluso en este momento en el que les hablo a ustedes alguien pierde la vida. Que yo lo haga, no lo hace el fin del mundo, solo seré alguien más del montón, que será olvidado en cualquier momento. – Draco aspiro una bocanada de aire, antes de sonreír con maldad – Además, me he prometido hacer todas las maldades posibles este último año en el colegio junto a ustedes.

Theo sonrío, aunque aún pensaba en el problema de su amigo. _Aquello que le estaba quitando la vida por culpa de Narcissa._

\- A todo esto, Theo. – Draco le miró pensativo - ¿Cuándo era el día de la "Lluvia de Estrellas"?

\- Los fines de semana los domingos, y en la semana los martes y jueves, Drake. – contesto Pansy en lugar de Theo, este último asintió.

\- Gracias, lo recordare para la próxima.

-…-

Harry respiró hondo, viendo como los alumnos iban entrando al salón, todos con rostro curioso, aunque alguno que otro Slytherin fruncía el ceño disconforme. Como siempre.

Abby Fellow era la que impartía clases de Estudio Muggle, para tener 27 años, se veía de alguien de 20. Su cabello rubio era corto hasta los hombros, con mechones que enmarcaban su delicado rostro, con una tez nívea y hermosos ojos celestes.

A Harry no le agradaba, no importaba si era hermosa, simplemente no le agradaba. ¿La razón? Que se llevara tan bien con los Slytherin's. A pesar de ser amable, Harry no la soportaba.

Ella se encontraba mirando a los demás alumnos entrar, tenía una enorme sonrisa y sus ojos brillaban, demostrando lo entusiasmada que se encontraba de empezar la clase.

Harry no lograba entender sus pensamientos, pues pasaban a una velocidad alarmante. Supuso que como ella sabía que él podía escuchar lo que pensaba, trataba de pensar evitar que supiera las cosas más importantes.

Aunque pudo distinguir algunas cosas, como el hecho de que lo odiaba, tanto como él la odiaba a ella.

\- Bien, bien. – murmuró Abby, antes de levantar la voz – Seguramente se preguntarán porque las sillas y las mesas se encuentran contra la pared. – comenzó, haciendo que todos asintieran.

Harry giró su cabeza, buscando a Malfoy entre la multitud de estudiantes. Lo distinguió justo a un lado de Zabini, que miraba en silencio al suelo, con su cabello atado en una trenza, aunque algunos mechones caían sobre su rostro.

"¿Hacia dónde debería correr?"

Frunció el ceño algo confundido, antes de continuar escuchando.

"Debajo de una mesa quizá, aunque pensándolo mejor, también caería. Entonces tendría que saltar por la ventana." El rubio miró hacia la profesora "Es hermosa".

Harry bufo.

"A todo esto, no entiendo porque la poción tuvo un efecto secundario conmigo, si Potter también la hizo mal e incluso peor y no tiene nada malo."

Si supieras, pensó rodando los ojos, cuando le vio bostezar y parpadear un par de veces, antes de mirarle fijamente, con una ceja enarcada.

\- ¡Potter! – gritó de repente Abby, haciendo sobresaltar al castaño.

\- ¿Si? – murmuro en cuanto escucho a los demás reír.

\- Sé que el señor Malfoy es interesante, pero en mi clase le ruego que preste atención. Más tarde puede seguir mirándole.

Harry ensancho los ojos sorprendido, antes de girar la cabeza hacia Malfoy, que le miró unos segundos, antes de negar y mirar hacia el suelo, como si fuera lo más interesante.

"El suelo me gusta, es extraño, pero antiguo."

Quizá, para Malfoy lo era.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry odiaba los días lluviosos, era irónico, suponiendo que casi siempre llovía por esos lugares. Era un poco deprimente y le recordaba cosas que no quería.

 **Como la guerra.**

Miró a los alumnos en los pasillos. Suponía que a nadie le gustaba recordar una guerra, sobre todo a estudiantes.

Malfoy se encontraba sentado en unas escaleras que llevaban a otro tanto de los pasillos del castillo. Tenía unos papeles y un bolígrafo Muggle, lo cual le pareció raro, pero supuso que seguramente se le hacía más fácil eso que una pluma.

Harry estaba sin sus amigos, apoyado contra una pared, sin dejar de mirar a Malfoy fijamente y por los pensamientos de este, sabía que el chico lo observaba de vez en cuando, un poco curioso y a la vez incómodo.

El rubio bostezo, antes de apoyar su cabeza contra la fría pared, sin dejar de leer aquellos papeles y que todos los estudiantes estaban leyendo esa última semana, pues la profesora Abby lo había puesto para una obra. Era un guion escrito por ella misma, corto y sin tanto enrollo.

 **Luego repartiría el papel de los personajes a cada uno, por votos.**

El guion trataba sobre Romeo y Julieta, dos jóvenes que se habían enamorado siendo de reinos distintos y como no podían estar juntos, decidieron suicidarse. O algo así, la verdad, Harry le había echado un ojo al guion y luego lo demás lo había oído de Hermione.

La profesora Abby quería que terminaran Hogwarts a lo grande. Harry lo llamaba pérdida de tiempo y Hermione opinaba que eso les quitaría el tiempo para estudiar.

Y Malfoy nada.

En la cabeza del rubio no parecía caber nada más que algo sobre Lluvia de estrellas, que supuestamente era ese día.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, antes de acercarse al rubio y sentarse a su lado en silencio, ante la mirada curiosa del chico, que apretaba el guion en sus manos con fuerza.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el chico, mirándolo fijamente.

 _"Vaya, los ojos de Potter son lindos."_

\- ¿Eh? – Harry le miró extrañado.

\- ¿Eres retrasado o te haces? – se quejó Draco.

 _"Lo guapo no le quita lo retrasado."_

\- ¡Oye! – exclamó Harry, medio enojado, medio confundido.

¿Malfoy lo creía guapo? Eso era… extraño y un poco halagador. Solo un poco.

De repente el rubio hizo un movimiento brusco y cayo de la escalera abajo, dando su rostro contra el suelo.

\- ¡¿Pero qué mierda sucede contigo?! – gritó el castaño, un poco asustado por la repentina escena, sin embargo, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y trato de ayudar a Malfoy, que lo empujo en cuanto toco su brazo.

\- ¡Es hora! – chillo el rubio, poniéndose en pie y dejando al descubierto su rostro.

En la frente tenía un tajo horrible, el cual comenzó a sangrar casi al instante.

\- ¡Estas sangrando! – se asustó Harry, acercándose al chico y tratando de tocar su rostro para que le dejara ver su herida.

\- No importa, Potter. – Draco volvió a empujarlo y pronto volvió a hacer un movimiento brusco - ¡Mierda, eso dolió!

\- ¿Qué te sucede? – Harry trataba inútilmente que el rubio dejara de moverse, o por lo menos que le dejara ver su herida, pero Malfoy parecía buscar algo entre su túnica.

\- ¡Argh, que me sueltes! – parecía tan desesperado, que empujo a Harry con tanta fuerza que cayó al suelo y sin darle importancia, saco algo del interior de su túnica, lo que el castaño identifico como un frasco con liquido rojo.

El rubio sin pensarlo dos veces, lo abrió y bebió todo de una, sin dejar caer ninguna gota.

\- Estuvo cerca. – murmuró el rubio y miró al castaño, quien ya estaba de pie.

\- ¿Estás loco? ¿Quieres que te mate? – Harry amenazo al rubio, quien al ser unos centímetros más alto que él, tuvo que bajar la mirada para verlo.

\- Para tu información, casi me matas por no soltarme. – susurró acercando su rostro al del castaño – eso me deja en claro que eres un peligro para la humanidad.

 _"Casi no la cuento. Theo y Blase no deben enterarse, mucho menos Pansy."_

Harry frunció el ceño, ¿Enterarse de qué?

\- ¡Draco! – se escuchó repentinamente y por las escaleras bajo Blase rodando, Theo intento detenerlo, pero no pudo y Pansy miró sorprendida a Potter.

\- ¡Pero bueno…! – Harry sonrío de lado – no sabía que las serpientes pudieran ser tan torpes e inútiles.

Pero ninguno le hizo caso, más preocupados en ayudar a Blase a ponerse en pie que en escuchar lo que decía.

\- Que gran cicatriz te va a quedar. – dijo Draco, mirando el labio inferior de su amigo, que sangraba sin parar – Tenemos que llevarte con Madame Pomfrey.

\- ¿Y a ti que te sucedió? – preguntó Pansy al ver su frente.

\- Heridas menores. – el rubio hizo un movimiento con la mano, dejando de lado su herida.

\- Draco, ¿La has tomado? – susurró Theo, mirando de reojo al castaño.

\- Claro, les dije no soy un inútil.

\- Draco, ve a la Sala Común, está a punto de empezar.

El rubio miró a su amiga, sin embargo, volvió a mirar a Blase, quien, encogiéndose de hombros, asintió con la cabeza.

\- Ellos… me llevan con Mad… Madame Pomfrey. – murmuró haciendo una mueca de dolor.

\- Cuiden que no se caiga de nuevo. – rio el rubio cuando vio a Theo comenzar a empujar a Blase, con Pansy tras ellos.

\- ¡Lo sé! – contesto la chica – ¡Siempre precavidos, recuerda!

Cuando los otros se alejaron por completo, Draco se dio cuenta de que Potter seguía allí, mirándolo como si estuviera loco.

\- ¿Quieres morir? – preguntó extrañado, mirando su frente, que, a la vista del castaño, se veía dolorosa y muy mala.

Pronto el rubio se sintió un poco mareado al volverse más consciente de su herida, pero negó con la cabeza.

 _"Nunca te las pierdes, Draco, recuérdalo, lo prometiste por él."_

\- Todavía no es tiempo, Potter, no te emociones, aún falta un poco más. – le sonrío Draco, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia las escaleras y comenzar a subirlas.

 _"Necesito buscar algo y luego ir directo a la Sala Común, dijeron que ya faltaba poco para comenzar."_

Harry frunció el ceño, antes de recordar su mochila, donde guardaba el mapa del Merodeador y la capa de Invisibilidad.

Enseguida se sentó en el suelo, sin importarle la mirada de los demás alumnos sobre él y saco rápidamente el Mapa.

\- Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas. – murmuró sonriendo enormemente.

Cada vez que lo usaba, se emocionaba tanto, porque le recordaba aquellos días en los que se metía en problemas con sus dos amigos.

¿Por qué parecían haberse vuelto más distraídos y distanciados entre ellos?

\- Lo sabía…- exclamó por lo bajo, al ver a casi todas las serpientes reunidas en la Casa de Slytherin, además de ver algunos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

 **Luna Lovegood.**

 **Terry Boot.**

 **Cho Chang.**

En cuanto leyó aquellos nombres, Harry se sintió confundido y traicionado.

 **¿Qué hacían ellos allí?**

* * *

 **¡Todavía no estoy acostumbrada a bajar en este lugar, es un poco dificil corregir todo y hacer que quede lo mejor posible! Estos capítulos, ciertamente ya los tenía desde hace algunos meses, por eso estoy intentando bajarlos aquí para ir poniendome al día :v**

 **Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y demás, no he corregido el capítulo porque son casi las 4 a.m. y yo debo despertarme temprano, lo se, es un poco contraproducente escribir esto teniendo en cuenta la hora que es :v**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **PD: Espero que sea de su agrado :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Estaba loco. Harry definitivamente se había vuelto un completo loco.

Mirando a su alrededor, se sintió repentinamente nervioso y comenzó a sudar. Todas las serpientes estaban allí. Entre ellos pudo distinguir a Luna, Terry y Cho hablando con un grupo de Slytherin's.

 **¿Cómo se le había ocurrido a su estúpida cabeza el ir a meterse al nido de las serpientes?**

Fácil. Se había sentido tan confundido que, sin pensarlo dos veces, decidió comprobar él mismo si lo que pensaba era cierto. Si sus amigos habían estado traicionándolo desde un comienzo.

Siguió a Malfoy, que, al entrar a la Sala Común, todos lo habían mirado con una sonrisa, saludándole uno que otro, aunque eran pocos los que lo miraban con cara de pocos amigos.

Parecía que entre Slytherin's, todo era pacifico.

 _"Estoy emocionado."_

La voz de Malfoy llamo su atención, por lo cual lo se quedó observándolo por largo rato, tratando de descifrar que era eso que tanto le tenía emocionado.

¿Acaso traerían a Voldemort de vuelta?

Ese pensamiento asusto tanto a Harry, que a pesar de saber que no tenía ningún sentido, estuvo a punto de tomar su varita y salir bajo la capa de invisibilidad, que, si no hubiera sido porque la luz había desaparecido de todo el lugar, se hubiera dejado al descubierto ante todos.

Las ventanas dejaban entrar un halo de luz verde, que le dejaba distinguir una que otra sombra, sintió como su hombro golpeaba contra alguien y cuando se dio cuenta, Malfoy ya miraba hacia donde él se encontraba.

Mierda.

Ese sería su final, seguramente lo sería.

Sin embargo, Malfoy volvió a bajar la mirada al suelo y siguió apoyado contra la pared.

O eso es lo que Harry pudo distinguir entre la oscuridad.

\- Debería haber sabido que te entraría curiosidad y vendrías. – susurró de repente el rubio, sorprendiéndolo.

\- ¿Eso que distingo es una sonrisa? – preguntó por lo bajo, sin dejar de mirarlo, pero sus pensamientos no los podía escuchar, lo que se le hacía un poco raro.

Malfoy dejo salir una suave risa, que dejo unos segundos confundido al castaño.

\- Veras… – el rubio miró hacia lo que parecía ser un espacio vacío a su lado, pero que sabía que se encontraba aquel Gryffindor idiota – Esta noche, vas a mirar algo hermoso y pensaras, "¿He vivido toda mi vida privado de esto?"

En cuanto Malfoy termino de hablar, una luz comenzó a resplandecer en el techo, no sabía cómo distinguir el color, parecía una mescla de todos juntos, no solo uno.

\- ¡Comenzó! – escucho proveniente de algún lugar de la Sala y a lo lejos pudo distinguir a Luna, sonriendo enormemente.

De repente, de entre la luz comenzó a formarse algo, hasta que tomo la forma de una estrella del tamaño de la palma de la mano de Harry. La vio comenzar a flotar por todos lados, pronto comenzaron a formarse más, una tras otra.

Todos estaban sonriendo o murmuraban entre ellos cosas que Harry no llegaba a entender. Que no quería comprender.

No mientras tuviera aquella escena frente a sus ojos.

Una estrella paso frente a él lentamente, distinguió el nombre de Connor y se sintió confundido, luego se dio cuenta con sorpresa, que todas llevaban nombres diferentes en ellas.

La estrella quedo frente al rubio, quien se quedó observándola por largo rato, antes de poner sus manos bajo esta.

La vio posarse en las palmas de rubio, que suspiro.

\- Pronto… - le escucho murmurar, con una suave sonrisa en sus labios pálidos.

La estrella exploto en polvo, que parecía oro y brillaba, hasta volverse opaco y oscuro.

El rubio giró su rostro hacia Harry y sonrío.

\- ¿Piensas que te olvidaras de este espectáculo?

Mientras que las estrellas se seguían formando y las risas y uno que otro llanto se escuchaba, Harry observo fijamente el rostro del rubio.

Sus largas pestañas eran tan rubias como su cabello platinado, que en algún momento se había llenado de ese polvo aun iluminando. Sus ojos resplandecían ante la luz de las estrellas que se paseaban por toda la sala y su pálida piel llamo su atención.

Ya que momentos antes una chica de Slytherin había sanado la herida del rubio, no había nada que arruinara el hermoso rostro de Malfoy.

Harry pensó, que por mucho tiempo que pasara, nunca podría olvidar aquella imagen.

Nunca podría olvidar el día en que se enamoró de aquel chico al que había considerado su enemigo casi toda su vida.


End file.
